


Interruptions

by swampslip



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, First Time, Hand Jobs, Injury, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, established charthur, two idiots and a sensible man in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “You should tell him,” Charles says quietly.“Tell who what?”“Don’t act dense, John,” Charles says and steps closer, lowering his voice, “You ain’t.”“Why?”“He feels bad about all this,” Charles murmurs, “Real guilty.”“... Why guilty?” John whispers.“You know Dutch and… He really honed in the idea that someday Arthur would take a wife, inherit the ranch, carry on this place,” Charles sits lightly on the edge of John’s bed, “He was so scared when he told me he couldn’t stop dreaming about me… Drunk, and still scared shitless.”“He’s… I won’t say anythin’ but I don’t think Dutch would be… Mad, really,” John says quietly, linking his fingers over his belly, “If he found out y’all was foolin’ ‘round.”Charles doesn’t say anything, doesn’t quite meet his eyes.The realization drops in John like a lead weight.“Oh,” John whispers, “You ain’t just foolin’ ‘round.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Charles Smith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

John stops only two steps into the living room. 

“Ah- John,” Charles says through a thin voice and Arthur stills violently. 

Turning his head to look, where he’s sitting in Charles’ lap, one hand wrapped around Charles’ cock out in the open, the other between his own thighs, rubbing. 

“Uh… Sorry,” John says slowly and averts his eyes as he moves in a wide curve through the living room towards the hallway to his room. 

“No-” Arthur says quietly, then gets louder and John’s almost in the hallway when footsteps come up behind him and a hand grabs his arm. 

He lets Arthur yank him back into the living room, the older man looking down at him, eyes darting over John’s face, panicked. 

“Don’t tell Dutch,” Arthur whispers, “I’ll owe you, alright?”

“I wasn’t…” John frowns and flexes his arm under Arthur’s harsh grip, looking down between them, then away sharply when he realizes that it’s the same hand that- “Arthur… Let go.”

Arthur pulls back immediately, just a few steps and John swallows shakily, glancing at Charles, who’s tucked himself away and is hovering near the couch, watching them. 

“John… Please don’t tell Dutch,” Arthur whispers, almost begging. 

“I won’t… I wasn’t gonna,” John presses his lips together and nods down the hallway, “Can I go?”

“Yeah- Yeah, sorry,” Arthur takes another step back and John looks between both older men before hurrying down the hallway, hearing Charles’ quiet concern muffled behind him. 

\--

The next time he catches them it’s out in one of the empty barns. 

Three stalls and a tack room and Arthur’s being fucked over a saddle stand. 

“Jesus,” John says and turns his face away, taking a reflexive step back. 

“Nn- Jo-” Arthur brings a hand up and muffles himself as the older men still. 

“Missin’ a- A bin of pellets,” John says hoarsely, “Y’all seen it in here?”

“It’s at the end of the hall,” Charles says and his voice is a little rougher than normal. 

John can’t think of anything to say so he just hurries past them and down the hallway of stalls. 

When he grabs the bin and grunts to lift it up, get his arms under it he hears a small whimper behind him and his cheeks start to heat. 

Arthur’s hidden his face in both hands and Charles is sweating, holding himself still, some strands of hair sticking to his face. 

“Sorry,” John whispers and slips back out the way he came in. 

\--

John kinda wants to bring it up with one of them, both of them. 

He doesn’t. 

Instead he feels his stomach pitted with guilt as he sits up in bed at night and stares down at the bulge of his cock in his boxers. 

“Shit,” John whispers and pulls himself out. 

He pictures Charles’ dark eyes watching him as the older man fucks into Arthur, what’d it be like to watch them come undone, just watch, just…

John bites hard into his lower lip and leans back into his pillows. 

Maybe step closer, maybe, if Arthur wants, he’d press his cock against the older man’s lips, slip inside, feel Arthur whimpering around his cock. 

John’s hips rock up into his fist and he comes, faster than he intended but it’s something of a relief. 

Ever since he first caught Arthur jerking Charles off he’s had the thought- 

John swallows roughly and cleans himself off before flopping down and burying himself under the covers. 

\--

“Oh for-” John breathes in deeply and feels his frustration rising as he moves past Charles on his knees at Arthur’s feet, hidden in the shed out in the garden. 

John’s face is already flushed from the heat and he’s glad for it when he has to lean around them, grabbing a pair of shears and turning quickly to leave. 

“John,” Arthur says in shock and the tone freezes him. 

It’s low and wanting and John feels heat pooling in his gut, cock twitching in interest.

“Shit-” Arthur gasps, and John realizes he’s listening to Arthur come, “Fuck, Charles, I’m-”

John feels like he can’t breathe, staring at the door, his entire body locked up. 

“John,” Arthur says again and this time it’s scared and desperate, through heavy breaths, “I’m sorry.”

“Maybe if you’re so worried ‘bout Dutch findin’ out you should keep this to your rooms,” John says hoarsely, a bit tired of all this. 

“John-” Arthur’s hand wraps around his arm again and turns him around and Charles is standing, wiping Arthur’s _come_ off his lips and John can feel himself trembling. 

“I know- I’m not gonna tell- I know, okay, let go,” John whispers, “Let go.”

“John,” Charles says and his voice is rough in a different way and John presses his lips together, imagining how deep Arthur’s cock must’ve been to make him sound like- “Hold on.”

“Please let me go,” John whispers and he can feel embarrassment rising in him, he’s getting hard, fast and despite everything he can’t seem to stop it, “Please.”

“Are you…?” Arthur asks breathily and his hand squeezes John’s wrist, “Wait.”

“I’m sorry,” John says reflexively, slowly, “Let go.”

“I still owe you,” Arthur says carefully and John hears the offer, inhales sharply. 

“Arthur, let him go, if he doesn’t want-” Charles says quietly and Arthur does, releasing his wrist and John’s out of the shed as fast as humanly possible. 

\--

He can’t stand to be in the same room as either of the older men without blushing furiously. 

He’s really trying his damnedest to not be obvious about it and that equates to not staying in the room with either of them long. 

\--

“John,” Arthur whispers from behind him and John tenses, winding a hose onto a wheel after filling one of the further troughs, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“... You mad at us?”

“I don’t know.”

Arthur sets down a saddle on the fence separating them from the paddock and John tenses. 

“We can’t… In the house, when everyone’s home,” Arthur says carefully, “Walls are too thin.” 

“Jesus,” John mutters, “Be quieter, then.”

“I’m sorry, seriously,” But John just rolls his eyes, “John-”

“Look- I’m… I’m not gonna tell anyone, okay?” John whispers. 

“I know, I trust you,” Arthur says and he picks up the length of hose to help. 

John feels a twisting in his gut and keeps his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat.

“You were in the livin’ room,” John says quietly. 

“We… We were home alone, you came back early,” Arthur mumbles, “Wasn’t there two minutes.”

John swallows and Arthur’s hands brush over his as the older man tucks the end of the hose into a notch in the wheel. 

\--

"John?" Charles asks quietly, concerned as the younger man comes into the kitchen, limping, "You hurt?" 

"Dropped a fuckin' bucket of feed on my foot," John mutters, "The one time I don't bother with boots."

"Why were you out with feed this late?" Charles asks as he comes up next to John and pulls John's arm over his shoulder, helping the younger further into the kitchen. 

"Remembered I was supposed to move a new one up," John whispers, "Didn't wanna get yelled at." 

"Here, hop up," Charles murmurs and helps John up onto the counter, leaning down and pulling the soft, laceless shoe off of John's foot. 

"Shit," John mutters when he sees the purpling bruise stretching down his toes, "Stupid."

"Hm?" 

"Stupid, I'm so fuckin' stupid," John whispers harshly, "Now I ain't gonna be able to help with shit and-"

"Hey," Charles interrupts him quietly, putting his hand lightly on John's knee, "It was an accident." 

"... I'm tired," John whispers. 

"Let's get you some ice on this, first."

\--

Charles helps him to his room and wraps his injured foot with an ice pack between layers of bandages.

"Thanks," John murmurs quietly. 

"You good on your back?"

"What?" John asks hoarsely.

"Sleeping, John," Charles says quickly, "Should elevate this."

"... Oh, I'm good."

Charles hums and helps him prop his foot up on some folded blankets and pillows. 

And John is quiet, until Charles steps back, watching, uncertain. 

"Thanks," John whispers. 

"No problem," Charles says slowly, "Right?"

"... No, ain't no problem with me," John swallows thickly and settles back into the bed. 

Charles hesitates and swipes the tip of his tongue over the cutting edge of his teeth, looking down at John. 

“You should tell him,” Charles says quietly. 

“Tell who what?”

“Don’t act dense, John,” Charles says and steps closer, lowering his voice, “You ain’t.”

“Why?”

“He feels bad about all this,” Charles murmurs, “Real guilty.”

“... Why guilty?” John whispers. 

“You know Dutch and… He really honed in the idea that someday Arthur would take a wife, inherit the ranch, carry on this place,” Charles sits lightly on the edge of John’s bed, “He was so scared when he told me he couldn’t stop dreaming about me… Drunk, and still scared shitless.”

“He’s… I won’t say anythin’ but I don’t think Dutch would be… Mad, really,” John says quietly, linking his fingers over his belly, “If he found out y’all was foolin’ ‘round.”

Charles doesn’t say anything, doesn’t quite meet his eyes. 

The realization drops in John like a lead weight. 

“Oh,” John whispers, “You ain’t just foolin’ ‘round.”

“Not really.”

“Why would you want me to… Tell him?”

“That you’re like him? … That you like him?” Charles asks quietly, “Right?”

“... I don’t- I don’t know if I-” John flusters and stares up at the ceiling instead of looking at the older man. 

“He loves you, you know that, right?” Charles sighs quietly, “You’re real important to him, and he thinks he’s… He doesn’t wanna _do_ anything, anymore, doesn’t wanna ‘influence’ you like that.”

“He ain’t influencin' shit,” John mutters, “Been of that inclination long as I can remember.”

“But he thinks he has, thinks he’s confusing you,” Charles says slowly, “I wish he’d listen, I’ve tried to tell him you’re… You’re _you_ , your own person.”

“I’ve always been his shadow,” John squeezes his hands roughly, “Probably just thinks I’m copyin’ him like-”

“John,” Charles says quietly, “He’s misunderstood his role to you and it’s eating at him. Please… Tell him.”

“... What ‘bout you?” John whispers, “Why would he want me when he’s got you?”

“... He can have me, and you,” Charles says and John finally looks over at him again, “I wouldn’t mind having both of you, either.”

John flushes darkly and sits up a bit but Charles stops him with a warm hand on his sternum. 

“That’s not a… I’m not saying you have to like me, as well,” Charles murmurs, studying the younger man, “But I’m fine with sharing him.”

“Plenty of him to go ‘round,” John says weakly in a desperate attempt to dissolve the tension between them and Charles rolls his eyes, his fingers slowly fanning out, spreading over John’s chest. 

“I haven’t- I’ve never done… Anythin’, more than kissin’,” John whispers. 

“Oh?”

“Not that it’s not been offered but I just-”

“You don’t… You don’t have to prove that people want you John,” Charles laughs softly, “Not to me.”

“... What does that mean?” John whispers shakily, looks down at Charles’ hand. 

“Hm,” The tip of Charles’ middle finger brushes over the hollow at the base of John’s throat and the younger man shivers, “Think you can guess.”

“Why would you- What do- Wh-” John swallows and his breathing’s a little bit faster as he lays back down. 

“If you want we could show him,” Charles murmurs, “That you want us... Him.”

\--

John sits nervously on the workbench in one of the big garages. 

It’s pitch black outside and the garage is only lit dimly on one side enough that he’s illuminated, along with the table he’s perched on. 

“Haven’t been in here in months,” Arthur says and John hears it through the door, tenses. 

The door opens and Arthur steps in, backward, pulling at Charles’ waist and kissing at the younger man’s neck. 

When they separate and the door closes and Arthur opens his eyes to look around and sees John the older man freezes, eyes going wide. 

“John- Shit-” Arthur brings a hand up to cover his mouth and drops his eyes to the cement floor, “Shit, sorry, didn’t think anyone’d be out…”

Arthur trails off when Charles pulls away from him, continues into the garage towards John. 

“Charles?” Arthur asks quietly, and then again, more hurriedly as Charles gets close to John and Arthur looks so confused, “Charles, c’mon, don’t mess with-”

Arthur falls silent when Charles fits himself to stand between John’s spread legs, settles his hands on John’s thighs, and John can’t lift his gaze, face pinking as he stares at Charles’ collar. 

“You still wanna?” Charles whispers and John nods readily. 

So Charles leans down and kisses the younger man lightly, feels John’s thighs tense and flex under his hands. 

“What are you-?” Arthur asks hoarsely and he’s closer now, “Am I awake?”

Charles breaks the kiss to huff a laugh, pulls back and pulls Arthur closer, guiding the older man between John’s thighs and John stays still for it. 

Arthur’s spine is ramrod straight and he’s so still John’s not even sure if he’s breathing. 

“John?” Arthur asks and his voice is strangled. 

“Wanna cash in that I-O-U,” John says slowly, trying not to tremble. 

“You serious?” Arthur asks just as slowly and John looks up at Charles, first, then Arthur. 

Nods. 

“You’re not- John, maybe we should-” Arthur swallows and turns slightly to look at Charles, “What did you-?”

“Arthur,” John says quietly and the older man tenses again, “You remember that second time I caught y’all in the old tack room?”

Arthur flusters a bit, can’t quite bring up an answer or meet John’s eyes. 

“You almost said my name, that time,” John whispers, a bit rushed, “Made this lil’ sound like it just felt too good and you couldn’t help it and that night all I could think about… Is what if I had stayed.”

“Oh,” Charles says lowly and presses his face against Arthur’s shoulder, “Damn.”

John glances at him and swallows, gripping the edge of the workbench. 

“What if I got to watch Charles fuck you and hear you try n’ keep in those sounds and… And maybe have your mouth on me, have you whimperin’ ‘round… Around my cock,” John powers through the embarrassment, trusting Charles implicitly that this isn’t gonna blow up in his face, that Arthur does want him. 

Arthur’s still and silent and John starts getting nervous, looking at Charles for help. 

“Arthur?” Charles murmurs and nuzzles at the older man’s neck, his hands wrapping around Arthur’s waist. 

“This is a dream,” Arthur says thickly, “Please don’t do this to me.”

“What?” John asks hoarsely. 

“Don’t tease me like this… John would never talk like that. Fuck-” Arthur whispers and brings a hand up to cover his face, “Why am I-?”

John looks at Charles worriedly then reaches out for Arthur’s hand. 

Feels the older man tense and try to jerk away but he holds on tight and brings Arthur’s hand to his chest, flattening it against his sternum and pressing it there with both hands. 

“Ain’t a dream… Never said anythin’ like that ‘cause I didn’t think you’d like it very much,” John admits softly and one of Charles’ hands moves to his thigh, squeezes. 

John lifts his legs and wraps his boots around the backs of Charles’ thighs, caging Arthur in. 

Arthur breathes out slowly, almost a wheeze, as their hips are pressed together. 

"Shit- You're-" Arthur hisses, bows his head and Charles squeezes him lightly, "You're hard."

"Yeah."

"For me?"

"For both y'all," John whispers, catching Charles' eyes for a moment and Charles peers over Arthur's shoulder at him, eyes half-lidded. 

"Jesus, John, I don't wanna mess with your head like-"

"You ain't makin' me think of anythin' I ain't considered on my own," John says earnestly, looking up at Arthur, trying to get the older man's eyes to meet his, "Maybe with a lil'... Clarity, but-" 

"Charles?" Arthur whispers shakily, "You do this?"

"Encouraged it."

Arthur makes a weak sound and leans into John, rocking his hips against the younger man's. 

John gasps in surprise and grabs at Arthur's shoulders. 

"Oh fuck," John whispers, shies a bit, "Wait."

Arthur stills instantly, starts saying something but John cuts it off when it sounds like an apology. 

"Wanna watch," John pulls his hands back slowly and catches Charles' eyes, "Whatever you'd be doin' if I wasn't here."

"John…" Charles says softly and it's concerned, slightly, "You can do more than-" 

"I know the- The invitation's open but I… I dunno 'bout havin' my first time out here," John says quietly. 

"Cute," Charles mutters and ducks behind Arthur's shoulder. 

"First?" Arthur whispers, " _First_ first?"

John swallows thickly and nods. 

"God… You're so young," Arthur whispers and John bristles. 

"I'm twenty-three in a _month_ ," John says with a small frown. 

"I don't… I don't mean it like-" Arthur moves his hand and rubs at his face, "I _know_."

"Arthur… Come back here," Charles murmurs and pulls the older man a couple steps back, "There you go, lean forward."

"Charles-"

"Put your hands on the table."

John watches as Arthur exhales roughly and reaches forward, his grip settling on either side of John's thighs. 

John watches as Charles strips Arthur down, until the older man is bared to them, his shirt on the table and his pants caught around his boots. 

John glances up to see if the door is locked, before taking in the sight the older man makes. 

Flushed and tanned and freckled, muscled and padded thickly throughout. 

John wants to touch, fingers twitching, but he keeps his hands to himself. 

Then Charles meets John's eyes as he lowers himself to his knees and half his face is hidden behind Arthur’s ass and Arthur's arms flex, on either side of him. 

The older man gasping and rocking forward a bit. 

Charles' eyes close and John watches Arthur start to shift and tremble, sees the barest angle of Charles' fingers sliding into Arthur, fucking in and out of him. 

He hears a click of a bottle and then Arthur shudders, muscles tensing and flexing and John doesn't breathe.

"Relax," Charles murmurs and John assumes he's talking to Arthur until he looks and sees Charles looking up at him again. 

"Shit," John whispers and squirms, bringing one hand in, to press down on his clothed cock, jeans uncomfortably tight now. 

"F- Ngh," Arthur's fingers flex out and his thumbs brush the outside of John's knees. 

"You wanna try for two, tonight?" 

"One, _one_ , save it,” Arthur whispers. 

“Jesus, can you-?” John can’t help but ask, squirming on the table at the thought. 

“Yeah,” Arthur murmurs then gasps as Charles stands up straight and John can see his arm flexing as his fingers work inside Arthur, “Sometimes.”

“Usually takes a bit,” Charles says quietly, “Gotta work him up to it, then fuck him through the second one.”

John makes a tiny, shaky noise and presses down harder on his cock. 

“John,” Arthur whispers, “If you want… My mouth-”

John stares hard at the back of Arthur’s head, then across the older man at Charles. 

Seeking permission. 

Charles just shrugs one shoulder but his eyes are heated at the idea, John can see that. 

John carefully unzips his pants and pushes them open. 

Arthur lifts his head at the noise. 

Lips parted and eyes half-lidded. 

He looks up further to meet John’s eyes and John tilts his hips forward just a bit, bringing his hand to support the weight of his cock as he waits for Arthur to do something. 

“Charles,” Arthur says quietly, hoarsely, “Inside, please?”

“Mm, yeah, alright.”

John watches as Charles steps back to push his own pants down to his knees, then nudging Arthur forward. 

Until John can feel the heat of Arthur’s labored breathing on his cock and he twitches in his hand. 

Arthur groans softly, longingly, and lifts his hands to settle on the tops of John’s thighs. 

“Jesus, look at you,” Arthur whispers, “Just as pretty as the rest of you.”

John gasps when Arthur’s lips close around the head of his cock. 

Looking up at Charles when Arthur groans low around him and it vibrates straight to his core. 

And he watches as Charles’ cock is pressed against Arthur’s ass, disappearing from his view in increments.

Charles’ hips gently rocking, stilling, rocking, until he’s seated fully inside Arthur. 

“God,” John says weakly, “What’s that feel like?”

“Who you asking?” Charles murmurs, his palm stroking up Arthur’s spine as Arthur bobs his head and sucks and John’s legs draw up a bit, moving his hands to the backs of Arthur’s shoulders. 

“Either,” John whispers, “Both.”

Arthur pulls off of him and whines when Charles’ hips pull back and thrust back in. 

“So good,” Arthur whispers and his thumb rubs over the head of John’s cock, mouthing at the side of his length, “Full, but it’s like bein’ whole. Gets real hard to breathe but you don’t want it to end.”

John’s cock jerks and starts to dribble in the older man’s grip and Arthur makes a small, pleased sound, moving his head to rest on John’s thigh for a moment, looking at the younger man’s cock reverently while he plays with the foreskin and smears the pre-come around. 

“Fuck, Arthur,” John whispers, “Jesus.”

“S’tight,” Charles murmurs, “He’s tight, hot inside… When he gets close he starts squeezing around you, does it on purpose sometimes too. S’not like a hand, or a mouth, slick and smooth…”

“Gh-” John squirms and moves one hand to Arthur’s hair as the older man takes him back into his mouth at an angle and he’s rubbing against the inside of Arthur’s cheek, teeth ever-so-lightly grazing him, “Sayin’ that like I’ll get to know for myself.”

Arthur makes a small noise around him and Charles huffs, thrusts, grabs Arthur’s hips and starts up a rhythm that has Arthur bobbing onto his cock, deep and shallow, deep and shallow. 

“You’d like that, Arthur, wouldn’t you?” Charles asks thinly as he thrusts, “Having that ‘pretty’ cock inside you.”

“What about both?” John asks slowly and Arthur pulls off of him with a choking noise. 

“Jesus, fuck-” Arthur gasps, “Oh, God, Johnny, _yeah_.”

John swallows his surprise at that reaction. 

It was just a thought, he wasn’t even sure if they’d be open to that. 

He tugs at Arthur’s hair lightly then combs through it as Arthur breathes out shakily and makes one of those little whimpering sounds and John has to move his other hand to the base of his cock, squeeze and choke to try and hold off his orgasm. 

Charles curses quietly under his breath and shifts his feet. 

“Close, Arthur?” Charles asks shakily, “Just from that idea?”

“Shut up,” Arthur whispers and Charles groans, leaning over the older man’s back and reaching forward, grabbing John’s knee. 

John watches as Charles starts to roll his hips, deeper and harder, pulling out less but fucking back in with just as much force and Arthur presses his face into John’s thigh, trembling. 

Charles’ expression screws up and the skin around his grip on Arthur’s hip goes white with the pressure of it. 

“Come on,” Charles whispers, “Come on, Arthur, show ‘Johnny’ how you can come just from this.”

John breathes out shakily and Charles’ eyes meet his and John bites the inside of his cheek when Arthur lifts himself up a bit and whines and groans and John sees Arthur’s cock jerking under the older man, spilling seed onto the concrete floor. 

Then Charles makes a choked sound and his grip on John’s knee tightens and he stills, deep in Arthur. 

And John feels frozen. 

If he moves his hand he’s gonna come, if Arthur’s lips graze his cock again he’s not gonna be able to-

“Close,” John whimpers and Arthur lifts his head, looks at him hazily then bats his hand out of the way and takes him down completely.

John makes a strangled, broken noise and grabs desperately at Charles’ hand and Arthur’s shoulder as he curls over the older man, feeling Arthur’s throat shifting and swallowing around him. 

“Can’t- Ca-” John breaks off with a small whine and his hips thrust up a bit, Arthur moaning low around him as he comes down the older man’s throat, “Oh fuck, holy shit.”

He hears the slopping sound of Charles’ cock sliding out of Arthur and closes his eyes tightly, squirming.

Then opens them as Arthur pulls off of him, licking and sucking the entire way and there’s not a trace of come on him and John can’t breathe, staring down at Arthur’s flushed face then looking up at Charles who’s pulling Arthur’s pants back up into place, already put back together himself. 

“Jesus, Arthur,” John whispers and his tone is awed and Arthur huffs a soft, embarrassed laugh. 

Arthur straightens up slowly, reaches around him to grab some shop towels and drop them on the mess on the floor. 

And John just watches. 

Before realizing something and looking up at Charles sharply, who stills, looking back at him in question. 

“You came inside him,” John says hoarsely then looks at Arthur, “You’re still…”

“Yeah,” Arthur whispers, his shoulders lifting towards his ears to hide his burning neck. 

“How often do you…?” John swallows and looks back at Charles. 

Who shrugs and moves closer, grabbing Arthur’s shirt off the bench. 

“Not often.”

“... Christ,” John whispers and blushes furiously, tucking himself away and getting his pants righted. 

“Hop down,” Charles murmurs and slides an arm around John’s waist. 

John leans on the older man and steps down onto his good foot, feeling a bit dizzy. 

Arthur takes his shirt from Charles and pulls it on, then looks at John nervously. 

“... Can- Do you kiss?” John asks hoarsely. 

Arthur looks at Charles for a moment, then back to John, cupping the younger’s cheek and leaning in to kiss John sweetly. 

But John can taste himself on Arthur’s lips and groans softly, making both older men laugh. 

“Did you bring him out here?” Arthur asks as he pulls back, moves to kiss Charles, a bit deeper and John stares, obviously, seeing Charles’ lips twitching into a grin against Arthur’s. 

“His idea,” Charles murmurs and glances sideways at John, “Nice lil’ present for you.”

John reaches out and starts to button up Arthur’s shirt because he feels a little useless, and it just seems right. 

And he notices that the older men are watching him, falters, ducks his head more. 

“Hey,” Arthur murmurs, “Thank you.”

“Mmhm,” John hums weakly and pulls his hands back when all but the top three are buttoned. 

‘Cause that’s how he likes Arthur’s shirts, open at the top with his fuzzy chest just a tease for any straying eyes. 

John’s eyes. 

Probably Charles’ as well. 

“Come on, we should go in,” Charles says and his fingers squeeze John’s waist and John’s never felt warmer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit more intense with the body insecurity on john's part in this chapter jsyk

He passes Charles in one of the horse barns a couple days later and stops, with the thought of it, turning and moving to walk alongside the older man. 

“Hey John,” Charles says fondly and John flusters a bit, second-guesses himself, walks with Charles to the last stall where Charles starts forking new bedding inside. 

“Can we… Do that to?” John asks tentatively, “Out here? Or is that… Just for you and Arthur?”

Charles pauses for a moment, stabs the pitchfork into the pile in the barrel and looks at John, looks around, but they’re alone. 

“You want to?” Charles asks slowly, “With me?”

John nods. 

“... Not Arthur?”

“I mean,” John shifts closer and rubs his arm nervously, “If you don’t-”

“Hey,” Charles says quietly, “I’m just asking.”

“... I want you, yeah, not like-” John’s voice drops so he’s muttering, dropping his gaze, “Not _fuckin_ ’, but maybe somethin’.”

“Any ideas?” Charles asks as he returns to spreading the new bedding in the empty stall and John flusters more. 

“Yeah… Maybe.”

\--

Charles looks amused when John pins him to the wall in the corner of the barn, out of sight of anyone who might walk by, but a building like this…

Hard floors and hardly anything soft, a tall roof to accommodate the lofts upstairs. 

It echoes. 

John’s face is furiously red and he squeezes Charles’ hips nervously, pressing one thigh between Charles’, taking the advantage of leaning his weight into his good foot. 

“Is this the idea?” Charles murmurs teasingly, bringing a hand up to cup John’s shoulder. 

“No… Part of it-” John inhales deeply and bows his head, tucking his face under Charles’ jaw, “Honestly? Thought you’d tell me to fuck off.”

“Hm.”

“Sorry,” John whispers then shivers as Charles’ hand moves up his neck and into his hair. 

“Arthur blowing you, that was the first time you had someone’s mouth on you?” Charles asks and twists his fingers in John’s hair, untangling some of the knots. 

“Yeah,” John says hoarsely and hides his face more when he thinks about Arthur’s mouth on him, throat around him, “Jesus, know I don’t have a… A comparison, but he’s really good at that.”

Charles laughs softly and hums in agreement. 

“Kinda... Kinda _like_ this,” John admits hesitantly, rubbing his cheek against Charles’ collar.

“You don’t let people touch you, that often.”

“I… Yeah.”

“Everyone’s out this weekend,” Charles says quietly and pets over John’s hair then down the younger man’s spine, “If you wanna join us.”

“... You guys don’t get a lot of time to- I don’t wanna-” John swallows and whispers, “I don’t know.”

“That’s fine.”

“Do I gotta choose now?”

“You can go to Arthur’s room Friday night, if you want,” Charles’ fingers slide back up his spine and John shivers at the light touch through his shirt, “You know how to clean yourself?”

“For-?” John’s voice hitches, “... Yeah.”

“No pressure, John, but it’s an option,” Charles pulls him back by his hair and looks at him seriously, “If you don’t want your first time outside of a bed.”

And John’s lips part at the pain in his skull and presses his hips against Charles’ involuntarily. 

“... Or you could fuck him,” Charles says slowly, “Or me.”

“Ah-” John gasps and moves his hands up Charles’ waist, shucking the older man’s shirt up to grip warm skin, “Any of that- Fuck, all of it.”

“Eager,” Charles whispers and rocks his hips with John’s, “Think we should do that, first… Before anyone gets caught up and ends up regretting something.”

“I’m not-” John whimpers when Charles tugs his hair again before letting go, then frowns at being teased. 

Charles presses their lips together softly, and John doesn’t stay mad long. 

\--

John almost runs out of hot water in the shower. 

And maybe his skin’s raw from scrubbing too hard. 

And maybe he’s scared, if he feels like admitting things. 

He doesn’t, really, though, and rubs the towel over his hair roughly 

Glancing at himself in the mirror only briefly, chewing at his lower lip and shifting his weight. 

Rubbing at his face, neck, then just hugging the towel in front of himself for a moment. 

He’s always been _slight_ , Hosea says it’s something to do with his childhood, John just knows it means he’s thin, in most places, thinner than Charles who’s thick with muscle or Arthur who’s sturdy and padded with a cozy layer of fat. 

And John’s ribs still show no matter what he eats, his hipbones jagged angles on his torso, wrists easily grabbable by larger hands. 

Arthur used to do it to tease him until he realized how much it genuinely bothered John, now he grabs higher, around John’s forearm, on purpose. 

John swallows roughly and rubs the towel against his face again before slipping into his pajamas and tying back his hair. 

Padding in his socked feet down the hall, to Arthur’s room. 

Hesitating, looking up and down the hallway even though he _knows_ they’re alone. 

Then he knocks, softly, feels anxiety twisting his gut. 

John can hear Arthur’s anxious voice, murmuring, almost inaudible. 

Then the door opens and Arthur blinks at him in surprise. 

“… John?” Arthur whispers, “You alright?”

“Char-” John’s voice cracks and he flushes, clearing his throat, “Charles told me I could… If you don’t want me to-”

John feels goosebumps tingling up his arms under his flannel shirt and takes a small step back. 

“I can go,” John whispers. 

“… You can come in, if you want,” Arthur says gently and opens the door more, giving John room to enter. 

“Do you want me to?” John asks hoarsely. 

“… I’m-” Arthur rubs at his neck sheepishly and drops his gaze to the carpet, “I don’t know what you’re expectin’, but I’m pretty tired, so we’re just… Layin’ down, right now.”

“John, just come in,” Charles huffs out of sight and John shuffles into the room to see Charles laying back on Arthur’s bed, shirtless and loose, legs crossed, a book on his chest. 

“Hi,” John mumbles and steps out of the way when Arthur closes and locks the door again then moves back to the bed, hesitating again. 

“You wanna lay down?” Arthur asks slowly, nodding at the bed. 

“Please?”

“C’mere, then,” Arthur murmurs and his hand wraps around John’s forearm and tugs him in closer, nudges him into crawling on the lifted bed, “Middle for you.”

John shifts so he’s on his back next to Charles, his elbow brushing the older man’s, then looks up at Arthur, who’s watching them with a soft expression. 

Charles’ arm worms behind him so his head is pillowed on the older man’s upper arm and Arthur lays down next to John, facing them. 

“Well, this is cozy,” John says hoarsely. 

Arthur snorts and shifts a little closer, pressing his forehead to John’s shoulder and slinging his arm over John’s waist. 

“Sorry,” Arthur mumbles. 

“What?”

“You were obviously expectin’… _Somethin_ ’, comin’ here,” Arthur rubs his cheek against John’s arm and squeezes the younger man. 

“I… I like this too,” John says and his voice is thick with the admission. 

Charles’ fingers play lightly with his hair and John flushes a bit, he built this up so much in his mind and now he’s buzzing with it. 

All that anticipation, nervousness, all that anxiety and worrying over his actions, his body, his inexperience, his worth-

With nowhere to go. 

“Calm down,” Charles murmurs then huffs quietly, “You work yourself up in the shower or something?”

“Not on _purpose_ ,” John says bitterly then tenses when he feels both older men staring at him, “I… Uh-”

“If you… If you want,” Arthur whispers and his arm loosens around John, “We can do a lil’ somethin’.”

“I’m not tryin’ to be pushy-” John says hoarsely, feeling his eyes burning, “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Charles murmurs and John gasps when the book is tossed onto the nightstand and Charles mirrors Arthur, laying facing John, settling his hand on John’s chest, “Just gotta be slow for the old man.”

“Hey,” Arthur mutters half-heartedly. 

“I don’t- I’m… I’m fine just layin’ ‘round, honest.”

“Yeah?” Charles murmurs and slips a finger between two buttons on the flannels shirt, prying the fabric open until the button pops free. 

John closes his eyes tightly. 

“Okay- Yeah, but maybe not if you tease me like-” John falters and whines quietly when Charles’ fingertips graze his nipple, playing with it lightly, “ _Fuck_.”

“Johnny,” Arthur murmurs, “So sensitive.”

John feels his face burning as he starts to really harden, tenting the flannel pants and Arthur’s forearm moves down a little further, brushes over the bulge. 

“Wait,” John whispers desperately and everything goes still. 

He blinks at the ceiling in surprise, not having expected a single word of hesitance to hold that power. 

“You alright?” Charles asks quietly, gently combing the escaped strands of John’s hair back behind his ear, “Too much?”

“No… I just… I didn’t think I’d have both of you-” John swallows, “If you’re tired I don’t wanna…”

“… Are you goin’ shy?” Arthur laughs in disbelief, “Bein’ the center of attention?”

John presses his lips together and squirms and holds his breath when he rubs against Arthur’s arm, the soft flannel dragging along his cock. 

“Would think you’d love it, don’t ever seem to mind bein’ the favorite,” Arthur murmurs and John’s brows furrow unhappily but he can’t find words to give as biting of a response as usual. 

He just cringes in on himself and closes his eyes tightly, willing these past weeks to undo themselves so they can all go back to _normal_. 

“Hey,” Charles whispers and his fingers trace John’s hairline, “John?”

“I don’t _get_ it,” John says hoarsely. 

“Don’t get what?” Arthur asks and moves his arm back up to John’s waist and squeezes, “… I’m sorry, I was just teasin’.”

“Why do you want me?” John asks thickly, “Either of you.”

“… _Why_?” Arthur asks incredulously, “Jesus, John…”

John squirms and tries to sit up but Arthur stops him, coaxes him back down. 

“Hey, seriously,” Arthur whispers, “John… We both… I don’t wanna speak for Charles, but I care ‘bout you a lot.”

“I do as well,” Charles says quietly, “I told you, you didn’t have to prove to me that people want you, John, _I_ want you, and I _will_ speak for Arthur, he wants you too.”

“S’not… I know you care ‘bout me but you got each other- Why… What can I add?” John asks weakly, “I don’t know how to do hardly anythin’ and I ain’t nice to look at so-?”

“ _You_ ain’t nice to look at?” Arthur asks slowly, “You bein’ serious?”

“… You never thought I was,” John whispers, “Only time you called me anythin’ nice was when you said… You said my _cock_ was pretty.”

“… I said it was pretty like the rest of you,” Arthur mutters with a flush on his cheeks. 

“I don’t… I know I’m ugly, always have been, scars didn’t help that none,” John says thickly, “I don’t… Get it.”

“You are not _ugly_ ,” Charles huffs and sits up, frowning down at him when John finally opens his eyes, “Neither of you were told that enough.”

“Everyone said it,” John whispers, “Always talkin’ ‘bout how I was too thin, lookin’ like a skeleton, makin’ Hosea look bad, like no one was feedin’ me.”

“John,” Arthur whispers, “You looked ill, back then… That was a long time ago.”

“No- You… You just-” John whispers, “When it started gettin’ hot, and I was _hot_ so I changed into some shorts and you _laughed_.”

“… I didn’t-” Arthur whispers, “Just thought it was funny, how pale you was.”

“Karen said it,” John mutters bitterly, “Chicken legs.”

“I’ve never seen you in shorts,” Charles says slowly. 

John shakes his head, then shrugs weakly. 

Charles looks over at Arthur for a moment then sits up a little more, watches John closely as he straddles the younger man. 

John tenses and looks up at him with wide eyes, hands moving to Charles’ hips on instinct. 

“You and Arthur… Are more alike than you’ll ever admit,” Charles murmurs, “Either of you.”

And he moves his hands to the buttons on John’s pajama shirt, slowly moving to slip one free. 

“This okay?”

“… What are you doin’?” John asks shakily.

“Gonna show you how much we love you, John,” Charles says carefully, “Both of us.”

John stares up at him, then Arthur, who’s shifting to lay down again next to the younger man. 

“Okay,” John whispers. 

Charles undoes the buttons one-by-one until John’s torso is exposed, shoving the shirt to the sides and putting his hands on John’s narrow waist. 

Wiggling his fingers under John’s back until his fingertips are almost touching. 

Gripping in the dips between pelvis and ribcage. 

John flushes darkly and looks at Arthur who’s watching him softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur murmurs then leans in, presses his lips to John’s bare collarbone, “Shouldn’t’ve been mean like that. Know it bothers you.”

“ _This_ isn’t bad… Or good,” Charles says quietly, “How small you are, it’s just _you_.”

And he squeezes John’s waist lightly then fits their hips together, sitting a little heavier with his ass pressed against John’s cock through the layers. 

“Hate it,” John mutters, “Bein’ small.”

Arthur swallows quietly next to him and presses his face into John’s neck, moving his hand down John’s arm. 

Until his fingers are around John’s wrist and the younger tenses. 

“I like it,” Arthur whispers, hesitant, “You’ve gotten bigger, last couple years, your shoulders, your hands, you’re thin but you ain’t fragile.”

“I don’t like when people grab my wrists,” John mutters, “You know that.”

“I know, give me a second,” Arthur says weakly and lifts himself up, squeezing John’s wrist, “Meant it when I said you’re pretty, John. Not in a delicate way, or a girlish way but just… You got some real strikin’ features.”

“Strikin’,” John repeats quietly. 

“Real pretty dark eyes,” Arthur whispers, “N’ long fingers, lil’ waist, nice long legs, know you can bend ‘em quite a bit, too.”

John exhales shakily when Charles’ hands smooth up his ribs and the older man’s thumbs brush over his nipples. 

His back arches up off the mattress and Arthur gently plays with John’s fingers. 

“Seein’ these wrapped ‘round your cock,” Arthur murmurs, “Jesus, Johnny, you could sell somethin’ that pretty.”

“Fuck,” John says hoarsely and grabs at Arthur’s hand, squeezes Charles’ hip. 

“I knew Arthur liked you,” Charles says quietly, “Before we got together. Could see it, how he started looking at you differently, ‘round last year or so.”

Arthur lowers himself again and presses his face into John’s shoulder. 

“Saw he wanted you just as much as he felt ashamed of wanting you,” Charles murmurs, “It made me consider you, as well, as something more.”

And he leaves on hand playing with John’s nipple while the other moves through the dark hair on John’s chest and belly. 

“Thought about you joining us, or you being with Arthur, that contrast between you two, what you’d look like under him, riding him, fucking him,” Charles hesitates for a moment, fingers flexing on John’s belly, skirting the edge of the waistband, “Or what you’d look like with me, sound like.”

John makes a weak sound and grabs Charles’ hip harder, rocking his hips up against the older man, grinding his cock against the layers of fabric separating him from Charles’ warmth. 

“Or,” Charles says quietly, “How you could be there for Arthur when I wasn’t. How it’d be nice to have you in our bed… If…”

“Charles,” Arthur says weakly. 

“I know,” Charles mutters then moves both of his hands back to John’s waist, “I like the thought… Of you, with us.”

“You sound real serious,” John says hoarsely. 

“I am.”

“Fuck,” John whispers and it’s almost a whimper, opening his eyes and they’re a bit watery, “Yeah? You’d let me?”

“That’s not…” Charles frowns down at him softly and his thumbs rub along the edge of John’s ribs, “It’s not exactly a burden.”

John moves his hand up to Charles’ arm and tugs on the older man until Charles leans down. 

He tilts his chin up to press his lips softly to Charles’ and Charles shifts on top of him, leaning his forearms on John’s chest and kissing the younger man tenderly, cupping the sides of John’s face. 

Arthur had imagined feeling a lot of things, if they included John, he imagined maybe feeling left out, maybe feeling jealous, maybe feeling inadequate compared to how beautiful these men he loved are. 

He didn’t imagine just how fiercely _warm_ and loving he’d feel, resting against John’s shoulder and watching. 

John’s hand squeezes his and Arthur squeezes back gently. 

Watching as Charles roll his hips, grinds down on John who gasps quietly into the kiss. 

“Arthur,” Charles whispers, pulling back just enough to speak, glancing over at the older man, then nodding at the dresser. 

Arthur takes a moment then understands, rolls over and shimmies open the old drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. 

Turning back to see John watching him with wide eyes. 

“Uh… Here,” Arthur whispers and pushes the bottle into Charles’ awaiting hand. 

“Remember I said there were options,” Charles asks quietly, sitting upright in John’s lap, “You should choose.”

John looks at the bottle, then between the two of them, then at the point where Charles’ hips meet his before shrinking back into the pillow. 

“I don’t know,” John says hoarsely, “I… I don’t…”

“Unless you don’t want to,” Charles says gently and gestures mildly between the three of them, “Other things we can do.”

“I want to,” John whispers, “I just don’t know which… Which way.”

Charles hums quietly then helps John sit up and nods at Arthur to help, the two older men managing to get the flannel shirt completely off of John. 

Then Arthur’s kneeling next to him, hesitating. 

Moving the some of the pillows and fitting behind John, until John’s between his thighs and his back is flush to Arthur’s chest. 

John moves his hands down to grip Arthur’s thighs, scooting back so they’re pressed even closer. 

Charles quirks a brow at the picture they make but his dark eyes are fond, kneeling between their legs. 

“Why don’t you let Charles take care of you,” Arthur murmurs low in John’s ear, “Let him fuck you, treat you real nice.”

John breathes in shakily as Arthur’s arms wrap around his belly. 

“John?” Charles asks quietly. 

“Yeah- Yes, please,” John says thickly and squirms as Arthur kisses his neck, “Pro’ly not gonna last.”

Arthur huffs softly against his neck and John flushes. 

Charles shuffles closer and John struggles to help get his pants off, breathing out heavily as his cock slaps wetly against his lower belly. 

He presses back into Arthur and makes a shaky noise when Charles lifts him and settles his legs on top of Arthur so he’s straddling the older man’s thighs. 

“Hm,” Charles leans in until John’s almost sandwiched between the older men, the younger man closing his eyes tightly with a small, weak moan when Charles’ knuckles graze John’s cock, “Arthur wasn’t lying.”

“What?” John whispers. 

“Pretty for a cock,” Charles mumbles then leans in and John opens his eyes to see Arthur and Charles kissing over his shoulder and he stares openly, watching as Arthur nips at Charles’ lower lip and there are glimpses of tongues and both men pull away with shiny lips. 

Charles’ fingers move up and brush over the dribbling tip of John’s cock and the younger man’s breath hitches, hips twitching up into the touch. 

“Help me here, Arthur,” Charles murmurs and presses the bottle back into Arthur’s hand. 

“Jesus,” Arthur whispers as John squirms more against him, grinding back on him, “Hey… John?”

“Mm?”

“You ever had fingers inside you or anythin’?”

“Fingers,” John whispers, “Yeah, my own.”

Arthur makes a small noise at that, moves one hand down between John’s thighs, bypassing the younger man’s cock and balls and pressing two fingers against John’s hole. 

Arthur huffs quietly in surprise and rubs his thumb along the bare skin next to John’s asshole. 

“You shave?” Arthur murmurs. 

Charles has moved off the bed, tugging off his own pants and bringing a towel back from Arthur’s closet, crawling back up and shoving it under Arthur’s thighs as John squirms. 

“Didn’t know if you’d… Want- I don’t know,” John whispers, “Was already down there, might as well.”

“You don’t have to,” Charles says quietly, “Next time.”

John inhales sharply at that implication but nods weakly and presses back against Arthur, looking up at Charles as lube is dripped onto his hole and Arthur’s fingers. 

Arthur’s fingertip presses in just a bit, pushing some of the lube inside John and the younger man squirms. 

“Shh,” Arthur whispers and tucks his chin over John’s shoulder, pressing his lips lightly against John’s ear, “I got you.”

“I know I just-” John squirms again and Charles’ hands curl over his thighs, press down lightly, stilling him, “ _Fuck_.”

“You like this?” Charles asks curiously. 

“Maybe, yeah,” John whispers as his hips are immobilized and Arthur’s finger starts working inside of him. 

“Four, Arthur,” Charles says quietly. 

John moves his hands to rest on top of Charles’ and squeezes. 

“Four?” John whispers. 

“Four fingers,” Charles murmurs and leans in, pecking John’s lips then moving down, kissing the younger man’s sternum, “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

And moves his mouth to the side, glancing up at John’s face as he presses his lips to John’s nipple and Arthur’s finger slides fully into him, the other knuckles against his ass. 

Arthur strokes lightly along the walls inside of him and John makes a choked sound, cock jerking against his belly, leaking steadier, a small pool of pre-come threatening to run down towards his crotch. 

“You ever come on your fingers?” Arthur asks quietly, “Just your fingers?”

“No,” John whispers.

“Bet you could,” And Arthur nudges a second finger against his hole as the first rubs inside him, “How sensitive you are.”

John makes a weak sound and Charles lightly presses the tip of his tongue against John’s nipple, flicking it slowly. 

“Fuck-” John whispers, “Fuck, wait-”

“Close?” Charles murmurs against his chest but stops toying with his nipples and Arthur’s fingers still, the second barely inside of him. 

“I can’t- I’m gonna…” John whispers urgently, trying to close his legs as Charles keeps them spread. 

“How long’s it usually take you to go again?” Charles asks quietly, sitting up a bit, resting his chin at the bottom of John’s sternum, “You can come now, if you want.”

“… I can?” John whispers, “Thought you said it felt good, ‘round you, when Arthur gets off while you’re inside him.”

“Jesus,” Arthur mutters and his cock jerks, pressed up against John’s lower back. 

“You’ll come again,” Charles says and there’s no question in it, “It’s fine.”

“I don’t… I-” John’s breath hitches when Arthur second finger starts working inside him again and Charles’ thumbs rub over his inner thighs. 

Then Charles’ mouth is trailing down his stomach, following the dark hair to John’s cock, kissing the base and looking up at John, who whimpers. 

And Arthur fingertips crook and find that tender spot inside him, slowly start pushing against it, then rubbing, circling, pulsing his fingers into John. 

John’s legs tense and flex under Charles’ hand and Charles sees the younger man’s balls tightening, sits back up to watch as John falls apart. 

Slowly letting up the pressure on John’s legs when the younger man’s hips start rocking, fucking himself onto Arthur’s fingers and whining, making little punched-out sounds while his cock starts to jerk and pulse come onto his stomach, Arthur’s flannels, the towel. 

“Fuck, please,” John whimpers and closes his eyes tightly, moving one hand to grip himself, hold his cock steady as come continues to leak out of him, Arthur’s fingers not letting up on his prostate, “ _Please_.”

“Hm?” Charles hums and rubs up John’s thighs.

“Fuck me,” John says weakly, “Please.”

“Gotta open you a bit more,” Arthur whispers in his ear, “Just lay back.”

John makes an even smaller sound than before and slumps back against Arthur, breathing heavily, then grabbing at Charles and pulling the older man with him. 

Charles kisses him slowly as Arthur continues working his fingers inside John, adding a third and spreading them. 

John lifts up a bit when Charles leans back, chasing after the older man’s lips and Charles huffs, soft and amused, gently pushes John back against Arthur. 

Then rummaging around for the bottle and finding it tucked behind Arthur. 

“Can I?” John whispers, holding out his hand for the bottle. 

Charles tilts his head curiously but hands it over easily and scoots closer. 

John shies a bit, pouring out some of the lube onto his fingers then reaching the small distance and wrapping his hand around Charles’ cock. 

Watching as Charles’ chest stutters, breath hitching, while he strokes down the length, and back up, spreading the lube around until Charles’ cock is shining and slick with it. 

Looking up at Charles, his expression pinching a bit when Arthur works in a forth finger and John starts feeling the stretch. 

“Okay?” Charles whispers and leans in and John realizes they’re all being pretty quiet, despite being alone in the big house. 

“Yeah… Nervous, a bit, I guess,” John says quickly and Arthur hums softly kissing the back of John’s shoulder, “Not _scared_ nervous, just…”

“Anxious?”

“Yeah,” John squirms lightly on Arthur’s fingers and rocks his hips again, tentatively grinding down. 

“Jesus,” Arthur whispers, “Bet you’d be such a pretty sight ridin’ one of us.”

John just makes a quite noise and looks up at Charles, rubbing his thumb over the head of the older man’s cock, hooking his ankle behind Charles’ thigh and urging the older man closer. 

Charles’ cock bumps against his and rubs through the come already making a mess of John. 

John shifts his hand so he’s holding both of their cocks pressed together, grinds against Charles when he rocks his hips down onto Arthur’s fingers. 

Arthur groans softly, watching over John’s shoulder and his fingers slowly slide out of John’s hole. 

John shies, just a bit, takes a moment to breath then lets go of his own cock to guide Charles’ down, until the head is pressed to his asshole and he’s holding his breath. 

“Hey,” Charles murmurs and leans in, slipping his hands between John’s arms and the younger man’s waist to hold onto Arthur’s waist as he shuffles closer, “John?”

“Mm?”

“Breathe.”

John huffs softly but leans back against Arthur and takes a few deeper breaths, settling his free hand on Charles’ upper arm. 

“Ready?” Charles whispers and when John nods he slowly starts rocking his hips, inching his cock into John carefully and John’s breath is stuttering as he’s filled. 

“Fuck,” John whispers, “Oh God.”

“Shh,” Arthur’s slicked hand wraps under his thigh and guides his legs to spread a little more, his other hand moving up to John’s chest, fingers lightly brushing over his chest, “Got you, Johnny.”

“Big- I-” John struggles to try and breathe evenly for a moment then whines softly, clenching around Charles’ cock inside of him. 

Charles stills with a sharp inhale, dipping down and kissing John’s sternum, Arthur’s hand. 

“Too much?” Charles asks quietly, “You okay?”

“No, I’m good, it’s just-” John exhales shakily and squeezes Charles’ arm, moves his hand up to the older man’s neck, “Arthur said it was like feelin’ _whole_ \- I didn’t- I didn’t get it. Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Arthur whispers and presses his lips to John’s neck, “God, gonna let us treat you real well, Johnny?”

His fingers toying with John’s nipple and the younger man nods unsteadily, laying heavier back against Arthur. 

Charles slowly starts to move again, rocking his hips lightly to seat his cock in John’s ass and the younger man makes a weak sound, turning his face and hiding in Arthur’s neck. 

Charles hums quietly and leans down, wrapping his arms behind Arthur’s waist and squeezing John between them. 

“Jesus,” John whispers and squirms just a bit, fighting Arthur holding his legs open to wrap his calves behind Charles’ thighs.

Shivering and clenching down around Charles’ cock again. 

Charles grunts softly into John’s neck, rocks his hips lightly. 

“Do you want me to come inside you?” Charles asks quietly and Arthur makes a low noise, moving his hands to John’s waist and squeezing. 

“Do- Do you want to?” John asks shakily. 

“You seemed interested the other night,” Charles kisses up John’s neck, tugs the tie out of John’s hair and mouths along the underside of the younger man’s jaw. 

John moans brokenly and rolls his hips. 

“Fuck, yeah, please?” John whispers, “Please.”

“God, John,” Arthur mumbles, “You’re gon’ be the death of us, I can tell.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” John whispers, presses his face tighter into Arthur’s neck, “C’mon. Please.”

“Don’t be sorry, I ain’t complainin’,” Arthur huffs and reaches up, brushing Charles’ cheek, then nudging John’s head up so he can press their lips together. 

John gasps against his mouth as Charles starts to slowly fuck him, pulling out half-way and pressing back in. 

Charles tucks his face into John’s neck and groans quietly. 

One of Arthur’s hands settling on Charles’ back as he moves. 

Rocking into John, pressing the younger man against Arthur, muffling himself against John’s neck. 

Tilting the younger man’s hips to get a better angle. 

John scrambling to grab at his shoulders, gasping loudly. 

Charles lifts himself up and barely manages to peck Arthur’s lips, before looking down at John. 

Arthur’s hands ghosting over both of them, reverent. 

Charles’ chest heaves just a bit as he thrusts, quicker and more pointed, aiming for that spot inside John. 

And John’s lips are parted, eyes struggling to stay open, back arching as he squirms, making little punched-out noises with each thrust. 

His cock hard, again, on his upper thigh. 

“Charles,” John whispers, “Gonna-” 

Arthur’s lips press to his temple and John closes his eyes tightly, clenching around Charles’ cock and tensing up. 

Charles breathes out heavily and keeps fucking him through it as John squeezes around him. 

“There you go, Johnny,” Arthur murmurs, “Lookit you, such a pretty lil’ thing.”

John just whimpers quietly as his cock twitches, untouched, weakly pulses come onto his thigh and belly. 

“John,” Charles says urgently, “John, shit- You still want-?”

“Yeah,” John whispers shakily, “Go ‘head.”

Charles grits his teeth then groans as he seats himself in John, hips thrusting shallowly as his stomach clenches and John bites his lower lip hard, feeling Charles’ cock jerking inside him, filling him up. 

Arthur mutters a quiet curse behind him and grinds against John’s back. 

Just a couple times before he’s tensing and whispering, begging for both of them. 

Charles lowers himself heavily and John lets out a weak ‘oof’ as he’s squished between the larger men. 

“You good?” Charles asks hoarsely. 

“Real good,” John mumbles, shifting a bit and wrapping his arms around Charles’ back, slumping into Arthur and groaning softly, “Hell, now _I’m_ tired.”

Both older men huff their amusement almost in unison and John’s face heats as he settles down, warm and safe in their bundle of limbs, idly playing with the ends of Charles’ hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)   
>  [my twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)


End file.
